


I wanna suck your best friends dick

by jae (johnwoos)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Johnny and Jaehyun are childhood best friends, Johnwoo rise, M/M, Mutual Pining, idk what to tag just ship Johnjung please, johnjung, johnwoo, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwoos/pseuds/jae
Summary: "yeah, I'm tryna suck Johnnys dick"ORJohnny and Jaehyun are childhood best friends but Johnny makes a new friend.





	I wanna suck your best friends dick

Jaehyun had been friends with Johnny for as long as he could remember. they went to the same preschool together and had quickly become friends. although they later grew up to go to different elementary and middle schools, they still kept close contact as they lived on the same street. they had similar personalities and they got along easily with little to no arguments. of course, they weren't each other's only friends, they met people at their respective schools, but they were still each other's best friends.

 

and so when said best friends then went on to go to the same high school, they weren't exactly complaining. there was, oddly enough, only one high school in their town after all.

 

so their friendship groups mingled together, all getting along well. Johnny had become very good friends with this one guy who moved to their town during middle school, whose name was Jungwoo Kim.

 

Jungwoo was very friendly, jaehyun and he got along quite well, it was just something about the boy that made people like him, but that didn't stop the jealousy from coursing through jaehyun. he felt threatened, as though jungwoo was gonna take jaehyuns spot as Number One Best Friend. it was silly, and jealousy is an ugly thing, but he couldn't help it.

 

one day Johnny decided that he wanted to hang out with both jaehyun and jungwoo at the same time, now that they were friends too. the brunet was hesitant at first, but through endless pestering from his best friends side, he caved. so here he sat on the floor of his childhood best friends bedroom floor, the same floor they would sit on when they were 6. only this time they were 16, and jungwoo was there too.

 

the night was going good, jaehyun was actually enjoying himself, he only felt a little bit threatened every time jungwoo would brush up against Johnny. then again, he would brush up against jaehyun as well. the boy was very touchy.

 

"alright guys, I'm just gonna get some more snacks, but stay here I gotta piss too" the tall black haired man announced, standing up and brushing any previous chip crumbs off of his pants. a chorus of 'alright's resonated in the room from the two remaining boys.

 

they were silent for a few seconds, their eyes darting around the room, before the blond spoke up.

 

"yeah, I'm tryna suck Johnnys dick" jungwoo blurted out. jaehyuns jaw went slack in shock, the statement had come out of nowhere, and jungwoo looked almost just as shocked as he did. the blond groaned and leaned back so he was resting against the bed.

 

"sorry, that came out of nowhere, but now it's out there." he paused "is it- is it obvious?"

 

the brunet finally realized jungwoos intentions. he wasn't trying to steal Johnny as his best friend, he was trying to coexist with jaehyun, as johnnys boyfriend. suddenly he felt a lot more at ease. then he remembered jungwoo had asked hima question and snapped out of his reverie.

 

"uh, no, not really, Johnny is as dense as a rock either way so even if you were being honest he wouldn't have noticed" jaehyun reasoned. jungwoo groaned again.

 

"so you're telling me that I have to spell it out for him? fuck, I don't know what's worse; having him find out on his own or having me actually confess to him. God, what a situation" he said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. they settled into semi-comfortable silence after that, waiting until Johnny came back.

 

after his and jungwoos little talk, it was as if jaehyun had taken off some kind of rose tinted glasses, and decided that he had to retract his earlier statement about jungwoo not being obvious. or maybe he had just stepped up his game, who knows. it was then the brunet had an idea.

 

"hey guys I, uh, think I gotta go home and hit the hay." he said, stopping mid sentence to yawn.

 

"oh, weren't you staying over?" Johnny asked, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. jungwoo looked at him with skepticism in his eyes, wondering what he was up to.

 

"nah, I live so close by anyways I might as well just go and sleep in my own bed, I don't have to take up space here." jaehyun reasoned as he stood up to gather his things. the black haired boy still looked unsure, but let him leave anyways. they bid their farewells at the door, jungwoo standing behind the tall man, waving at the brunet.

 

as soon as the front door shut, jaehyun pulled out his phone

 

**chat with: Jungwoo**

_jungwoo kim you better fucking make a move now_

_oh_

_oh shit_

_uh alright_

_i won't let you down ùwú_

 

jaehyun let out a small laugh at jungwoos response and locked his phone before walking the short distance back to his home. as soon as he entered the doors he made quick work of getting undressed and getting into bed. he wished jungwoo a last good luck in his head before he fell asleep

 

**chat with: jungwoo**

 

_jaehyun_

_jaehyun what the fuck_

_I just sucked johnnys dick this shit is fucking wild_

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and really shitty I know but I just wanted to get it out. jungwoo and Johnny are so cute tg it's such a good ship and so underrated !!!!! please ship them UGH they don't have a ship name because there isn't a community yet but I took the liberty of making one up myself because I'm like the only person that ships it. it's johnjung, hence my username ! if yall fellow johnjung shippers have any better ideas feel free to contribute. PLEASE ship them so that authors that are better than me can add to this tag !!! that was all
> 
> edit: it has been brought to my attention that im a dumbass the new ship name is johnwoo thank u that was all pt 2
> 
> -jae


End file.
